wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Unturned Destiny and death
It was Happening he thought as he saw right before him Darkstalker stood with a evil grin as he glared at him “Dirtysoul….” Hissed Darkstalker as he held the ashes from his scroll in his hand. He knew he had to give out the power that could even be worse then his……Could maybe stop Darkstalker but it came with a price…..a price that might not be worth paying …..Would it? he thought for a moment and looked at his claws….”Thinking about that stupid gift of yours” Snarled Darkstalker. HE shielded his thoughts again after being in shock. What if I act nice then murder him? But everyone knows that he never can die but theres a way…….He thought while millions of futures sprang around his head about what could happen. Dark futures and light ones he had seen. “Darkstalker long lost brother” He said in a low calm voice. “we are about the same things right?” He said. “Not even close brother not even….” Darkstalker snarled out. He thought for a moment then realized that the 1 power he had to stop Darkstalker could be gone in seconds in they fought. His 1 silver scale was power given by his father to protect anything and stop anything in the future could fall off if they fought and it would go onto Darkstalker and the world would fade away as he took over each tribe little by little killing them all as the vision flashed it was horrifying watching everyone die then he lashed out and thought Make Darkstalker a harmless dragon. He thought it would have worked so he could crack his neck but then darkstalker pulled a knife out and lashed at his silver scale he hit it but it still was on. Then he screamed…in agony because darkstalker has stabbed him and he saw the silver scale bounce onto the floor but it didn’t go towards Darkstalker who was trying incredibly hard to make the scale go to him but it didn’t as he took his last breath and before dying…..had a vision that knew there was hope…..the scale was heading for a dragon…..a dragon named…….turtle. NOW TURTLES POV He had been sleeping with his emerald green wings over him when this little thing hit him. “what is that would you make it s-“ Before he could finish he saw a new scale on his tail which was glowing silver. “What in three moons???” He muttered as he saw a little paper which said This scale is enchanted and has only gone to animus dragons which you are one. You are the only one to stop Darkstalker before the world fades. This scale will protect you from his animus magic. This had to happen!! Why?! There could have been a better dragon and DARKSTALKER!!!!! THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGON IN PYRRHIA!!!!!!!! HOW ON EARTH CAN I BEAT HIM!!!! EVEN IF I EVER CHOSE TO!!!! He felt like he wanted to dive under the ocean and stay there forever which sounded like a good plan but what about the people he cared for! Peril,Quibli,Winter,Moonwatcher,and Kinkajou!!! he’d do it after all he was an animus. Life was a huge tornado and he felt like he’d been sucked into it. Who should I tell about this power? he thought as he walked down to the dining hall. Jade mountain has many students and maybe…..maybe if they all tried they could do it. No he thought it would take too many lives. “Turtle whats wrong you seem troubled?” Said Peril as she was careful not to let their wings touch so he wouldn’t get burned. Should I tell her? I should because she's a friend. “W-well long story short….I have to kill Darkstalker………Flames erupted out of her snout “WHAT!!!!! Well i’m going with you” she yelled. “T-thank you” He stuttered out. Then they heard a scream and dashed to the dining hall, where the noise was coming from. Once they got there they froze in pure horror. Standing right there was Anemone with a knife dripping blood and Clay lying about to die…….It didn’t take to long before Peril was running towards her like a fire tornado. “CLAY!” I ran towards him as fast as i could and put the healing rocks on him and it worked. Peril has about turned Anemone into ash and thats when Turtle realized that it had been exactly what had happened with Albatross. He looked in horror and suddenly realized This could be me if i’m not careful dealing with Darkstalker. He wanted to hide from the world,he wanted to not exist. He glanced at Peril who was having a fiery inferno rage and decided to leave her alone. He needed to think. He needed to rest on what lays ahead it was all uphill from here as far as he could see. He started walking back to his sleeping chamber and got on his bed and passed out. I have to do it…..for the sake of the world and for……….The wings of fire Darkstalker’s POV He studied the futures and more trouble came to him. THAT OVER FLAMED SKYWING! But what was got him mad was that most of the futures he saw were ones were he was killed and he was furious about that. “I can find a way to win………..” He snarled then he started to think and a idea came to him but was most likely to lead to his doom……but he never knew that would happen. “ah yes a perfect idea wonderful Darkstalker…….Wondeful Idea…” He snarled then began……. WILL BE COMING OUT SOON BUT I HOPED ITS GOOD! YES I KNOW THAT IT GOES NOTHING LIKE THE REAL SERIES BUT BEING CREATIVE IS GOOD!!!!!! Yes some mistakes Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)